jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Utapau
Krater Wie viele Ebenen hat der Krater Wo Grievous gestorben ist ?--BERSERKERDROIDE 22:11, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Dieser "Krater" (offiziell heißt es Schlundloch) gehört zur Hauptstadt Pau City und lässt sich grob in vier Bereiche umit insgesamt elf Ebenen unterteilen. Gruß, Kyle 23:14, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Geschichte Wurde die Order 66 nicht gleichzeitig an alle Klonkriegsarmeen ausgegeben, sodass man nicht davon Reden kann das sie hier als erstes durchgeführt wurde?--87.162.80.253 15:59, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) :hm mein ich auch nur im Film konnte man es nicht anders darstellen.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 15:30, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Boga Woher wollt ihr wissen das boga überlebt hat???? Wenn ihr was verändern wollt tut das bitte hinterher und nicht ohne mir bescheid zu geben. Ich weiß es steht nicht in den Regeln aber ich würde gerne informiert werden und Quellen hören. danke --Wingo Nag'ie 17:05, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Im Artikel Boga bei dem Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen. Boss RAS Prosecutor 17:11, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::und hier steht es noch mal expiziet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:54, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Wieder was gelöscht?? Hallo, ich bin zurück aus Italien und hab gerade die seite von Utapau gesehen. Und die kam mir ziemlich mager vor....... hat man in der zeit wo ich weg war wieder artikel teile gelöscht??? nur so ne Frage.--Wingo Nag'ie 19:42, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du einen Blick in die Versionsgeschichte des Artikels wirfst, wirst du feststellen, dass er seit dem 15. Juli nicht verändert worden ist. Und da dein letzter Beitrag am 28. Juli war, hat in deiner Abwesenheit niemand den Artikel verändert. Wenn du den Artikel in deine Beobachtungsliste setzt, kannst du die Änderungen noch einfacher verfolgen. Dazu musst du lediglich auf "beobachten" in der oberen Leiste des jeweiligen Artikels klicken. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:56, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ok danke das hat mir geholfen.Wingo Nag'ie 17:10, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert Diskussion August 2009 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 16.08.2009 bis zum 23.08.2009 * : Ich finde den Artikel echt in Ordnung, ich finde der hat Lesenswert verdient, aber für Excelent reichts einfach noch nicht. Trotzdem lob an Jedi-Striker!! Gruß Corran' 17:52, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel hat genau die richtige länge, nicht zu kurz, nicht zu lang. Lesenswert Grandadmiral Thrawn 17:54, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) **Nicht stimmberechtigt, da weniger als 50 Bearbeitungen im Artikelraum. – Andro Disku 18:15, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich hab den Artikel mit Jedi-Striker nach Fehlern gesehen. Er ist fehlerfrei. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 17:55, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Danke ich finde ich hab jetzt mal was richtig tolles zu Stande gebracht und denke ich werde noch weiter an dem Artikel arbeiten damit, wir den noch Excelent bekommen. --Wingo Nag'ie 18:02, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) **Nicht stimmberechtigt, da weniger als 50 Bearbeitungen im Artikelraum. – 'Andro' Disku 18:26, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Angesichts der Fülle der Quellen, die Utapau behandeln, erscheint mir der Artikel doch etwas zu kurz. Neben einer Tendenz zur Zergliederung der Abschnitte und nur zwei benutzten Quellen sind im Artikel zu wenig Bilder, Abschnitte zu Politik und einheimischen Spezies bzw. Tieren fehlen völlig. Das reicht noch nicht. 18:00, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich muss Ben zustimmen, denn in dem Artikel fehlt wirklich noch etwas, um ihn "lesenswert" zu nennen. Gruß, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 18:08, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel wirkt arg zerstückelt, da die einzelnen Abschnitte zusammenhanglos aneinander gereiht sind. Sprachlich sollte auch noch einiges verbessert werden. 'Pandora' Diskussion 11:16, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Schließe mich Pandoras Meinung an, vergleicht man mit anderen LW-Planeten, zB Coruscant, erscheint zwar auch die Gliederung, wie sie hier zu finden ist, jedoch gehen dort eindeutig die Texte eindeutig besser ineinander über und sind Sprachlich um einiges besser. Master Revan 13:17, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Die Gründe wurden schon genannt: mangelnde Vollständigkeit, zusammengewürfelte Absätze, der Schreibstil, mehrfache Verlinkungen, … All das spricht nicht für einen lesenswerten Artikel. – 'Andro' Disku 16:14, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) '''Zwei Fürstimmen' (+'zwei ungültige') reichten nicht aus, um sich gegen fünf Gegenstimmen durchzusetzen. Bel Iblis 07:07, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Pau'aner / Pau / Utapauner Wie heißen sie denn nun? Im Roman zu Episode III heißen sie durchgängig Utapauner, hier im Artikel lese ich nur Pau'aner und Pau, Utapauner steht gar nicht drin. Sind die Romane nicht mit den Filmen auf einer Stufe, was die Gültigkeit im Kanon angeht? --GALAKTOS 16:01, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jup, die Filme stehen am höchsten, alles andere ist drunter. 16:07, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Januar 2010 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 10.01.2010 bis zum 17.01.2010 * : Ich habe den Artikel nach der letzten Wahl im Jahre 2009 nochmal so überarbeited, wie die Kontrawähler es wollten. Der Artikel beinhalted soweit ich das beurteilen kann, alles was man über einem Planeten wissen sollte. Wenn einigen noch etwas auffällt was ich ändern MUSS um den Artike Lesenswert zu machen, schreibt es einfach hier rein. Aber bis dahin stimmen wir doch schonmal ab. [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 18:20, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) **Keine Stimmberechtigung, da weniger als 50 Bearbeitungen im Artikelraum. – 'Andro' Disku 18:29, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) * : Grüße von Juno  18:27, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) * :Vielleicht sollte man die Überschriften zusammenfassen, es sind so viele... Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 18:31, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) * : 19:37, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) * : Wie beim ersten Mal ein Pro. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 11:21, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) * : Überzeugt micht nicht wirklich. Teilweise kein guter Schreibstil, isb der Anfung des Abschnittes Schlundlöcher, der Artikel spingt im Tempus. Die Abschnitte über Utai und Pau'aner greifen sich gegenseitig auf, besser wäre es aber, nur Text aufzugreifen, der auch weiter oben steht. Sätze wie "So war die 10. Ebene ein notgelandetes Kernschiff der Separatisten..." treffen wohl nur auf die Zeit der Klonkriege zu, das wird im Artikel aber nicht deutlich gemacht. Der Abschnitt über die Schlacht von Utapau geht zu sehr ins Detail. Nur wenn diese Kritikpunkte behoben werden, kann ich ein pro geben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:43, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) * ::Ich stimme den Meereswesen zu und bin dagegen hieraus einen lesenswerten Artikel zu machen. Der Artikel ist was Satzbau angeht ziemlich schlecht dran. Ich musste viele Sätze dreimal lesen, um sie zu verstehen. Tempus ist falsch und irgendwie wirkt alles sehr zerstückelt. Jojo1000 19:31, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) * :Dem muss ich leider zustimmen. Ich dachte mir erst: Woow das ist doch mal ein toller Planeten-Artikel, der Satzbau enttäuschte mich dann jedoch sehr. In diesem Artikel steckt nach meiner Einschätzung aber noch Potenzial, wenn die Kritkipunkte die auch Admiral Ackbar schon nannte überarbeitet werden würde ich ihn nochmal vorschlagen. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 14:51, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Wenn man meine Änderungen nicht immer rückgängig machen würde, säh der Artikel jetzt auch nicht mehr so zerspalten aus.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 19:44, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) * : 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 16:25, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) * : Der Artikel zeigt einige gute Ansätze, jedoch ist er nicht lesenswert: Ersteinmal stören mich diese vielen Überschriften; die kann man auch in einem locker zusammenhängenden Text unterbringen. Der Schreibstil ist an vielen Stellen auch nicht das Gelbe von Ei: Wortwiederholungen, einfache Satzeinanderreihungen, ... (z.B. wird im Abschnitt „Schlundlöcher“ zig mal dieses Wort verwendet). Im Geschichtsteil ist der Klonkriege-Abschnitt viel zu dürftig ausgefallen – alleine deswegen bekäme der Artikel nicht meinen Zuspruch. Aber wenn diese Mängel beseitigt worden sind, können wir in nächster Zeit mal weitersehen. – Andro Disku 11:44, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) Die Vier Fürstimmmen(+1 ungültige) reichten leider nicht gegen die 5 Gegenstimmen 16:12, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Februar 2010 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 11.02.2010 bis zum 18.02.2010 Der Artikel wurde seit der letzten Wahl (fehlgeschlagen) neu überarbeited und den Anforderungen entsprechend verbessert.--Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 12:06, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * Ich finde nach laaaanger Zeit hat ers verdient. Jojo1000 12:18, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 14:56, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Meine Wünsche der letzten Wahl wurden nicht erfüllt, so zergliedert. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:35, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) **Dann änder es doch so wie du es für richtig hällst. Ich habe an der Gliederung soviel getan wie möglich. Wenn du es noch weiter "Entgliedern" kannst, dann tu es bitte und gib ein Pro. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 14:40, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ***Es ist jedem selber überlassen, was er gibt. Warum sind alle so ubertriebend arauf aus einen lesenswerten Artikel zu machen? Vielleicht hast du dran gedacht, dass Nahdar nicht die Zeit/Lust/Quellen hat, um das zu machen? Kit Fisto Diskussion 14:46, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ****In diesem Fall geht es ja nicht darum etwas hinzu zufügen sondern einfach nur zu glieder, um die Seite anschaulicher zu machen. Dafür braucht man keine Quellen.Natürlich ist es jedem selbst überlassen was er wählt.... Warum ich will das Utapau lesenswert wird? Ich liebe diesen Planeten in gewisser weise. Ich habe solange an ihm gearbeited und mir in den Kopf gesetzt, in lesenswert zu arbeiten. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 14:56, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) *****Ich hasse dieses Denken, naja, jeden selbst überlassen. Aber wieso willst du ihn lesenswert haben. Ich bin großer Fan von Kit Fisto, würde ihn natürlich gerne lesenswert machen, jedoch versuch ich ihn erst auf ein vernünftiges Niveau zu heben und nicht den Schritt danach. Naja, what ever? Was ich auch immer schön finde, wenn man nicht selber einen von sich bearbeiteten Artikel vorschlägt, da man es selber nicht wirklich bewerten kann, weil man normalerweise mit dem zufrieden ist, was man gemacht hat. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:01, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ******Das mag dir vielleicht noch nicht bewusst sein, aber wenn jeder Artikel zum lesenswerten Artikel ernannt wird, dann geht ähnlich wie bei den Keksen (welche auch für jeden Mist verwendet werden) die Bedeutung verloren, was diverse andere Personen auch schon bemerkt haben. Ein lesenswerter Artikel sollte sich von anderen wirklich abheben, da er eben etwas besonderes darstellt, das tut dieser hier denke ich im Moment leider noch nicht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:15, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) *******Um eure Diskussion abzuschließen, Kits erste Vermutung (Zeit/Lust/Quellen) trifft vor allem aufs mittlere zu. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:42, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Ich muss mich Nahdar Vebb anschließen, der Artikel wirkt äußerst zerstückelt, zudem gibt es durchaus noch einiges zur Geschichte zu erzählen, bzw. allein der Klonkriegspart ist noch ausbaufähig, merkwürdig anmutende Sätze wie "Während der Invasion kämpfte Obi-Wan Kenobi gegen General Grievous, der trotz vier Lichtschwertern im Duell unterlag." machen dies leider nicht besser. Und entschuldigung für den unnötigen Edit. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:18, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Seit der letzten Wahl ist da nicht viel dran gemacht worden, so dass ich bei meinem Kontra bleibe. Ich finde, dass diese dauernde Aufstellung von Utapau als Lesenswertkandidat schon zu einer Farce geworden ist. Man muss nicht meinen, dass der Artikel nach einer gewissen Zeit einfach durchgewunken wird. Dieser Schuss kann auch nach hinten losgehen, denn irgendwann wird man es leid, dauernd über ein und denselben Artikel abzustimmen… – 'Andro' Disku 15:25, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach ein gutes Beispiel für das, was Kit Fisto da angesprochen hat, er ist keinesfalls lesenswert und hätte aufgrund der Unmenge an nicht behandelten Quellen vielmehr eine Vorlage für Bearbeitungsbedaf verdient. Der Geschichtsteil ist nicht nur sehr dürftig, da er eigentlich nur die Informationen aus der Schlacht - dem Film - behandelt (eigentlich nicht einmal das so richtig), sondern ist auch fragwürdig gegliedert und in einem schlechten Schreibstil verfasst worden. Was hat da eigentlich die Überschrift "Politik" zu suchen, weder passt so ein Abschnitt in den Geschichtsteil noch wird darin die Politik beschrieben? Der Abschnitt "Einheimisches Leben" ist nur künstlich gestreckt durch die vielen unnötigen Überschriften, die teilweise mehr Platz einnehmen als der Text darunter, das kann man alles unter der einen Überschrift zusammenfassen. Der Teil "Geographie" ist eigentlich ok, auch wenn teilweise die '''Hervorhebungen' überflüssig sind und seltsam anmuten und das Ganze etwas tabellarisch gestaltet ist. Wenn du, Wingo, den Planeten so sehr liebst, warum hast du dann kaum Quellen in dem Artikel behandelt und sogar jedem zugängliche Onlinequellen wie Starwars.com (ich meine den Artikel zum Planeten) und Wizards.com ausgelassen, wo viele brauchbare Informationen drin stehen? Einen Artikel mit dem Ziel zu schreiben, dass er als lesenswert ausgezeichnet wird, ist ja kein Problem, aber das sollte dann auch bedeuten, dass man mit dem Ziel vorgeht, ihn auf das entsprechende Niveau zu bringen - so gut wie möglich gestalten, Quellen ausschöpfen so gut man kann, was halt alles so dazu gehört. Das Ziel sollte ja der Artikel sein und nicht die Auszeichnung, die er vielleicht erhält, zumindest wenn dir das Thema wirklich so am Herzen liegt. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:58, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:04, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Diese andauernden Kandidaturen ohne das wirklich etwas verändert wurde nerven langsam wirklich. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 16:08, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Bis auf ein paar Selbstverständlichkeiten hat sich nichts grundlegend geändert, weshalb der Artikel die Auszeichnung noch immer nicht verdient. 16:11, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Zu zerstückelt und keine großen Änderungen Ad. Ackbar Cantina 20:17, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) * : Ich bin vorsichtig und lieber mal neutral. Juno 11:40, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) 8 Kontra-Stimmen zu 2 Für-Stimmen (und eine Enthaltung) zeigen deutlich auf, dass der Artikel ohne eine grundlegende Überarbeitung den Lesenswert-Status nicht erreichen wird. – Andro Disku 00:02, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET)